


Suprising Kitten

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Marvel
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast fic, Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: Francis and James try to make Azari breakfast





	Suprising Kitten

Francis and James moved slowly. So slow you would think they were exaggerating their slowness. But no, it was deliberate. They inched across the bedroom floor until they were able to pull open the door. The darkness did not betray them and they slipped out of the bedroom soundlessly. Once on the two were on the other side of the door, they played a silent game of rock paper scissors to decide who had the task of shutting the now open door. Francis lost and James smirked in triumph.

Silently, Francis turned the handle and pulled the door close. He paused there listening intently to hear if Azari, still asleep in the bed, woke. With no noise, the two were able to proceed to the kitchen.

Today wasn’t anything special it was just another Thursday. However, that’s what made it so special for James and Francis. Azari always had a way of surprising the two of them. Either with gifts or with a candlelit bath. Either way, it was always super sweet, super thoughtful, and super surprising. So, it was James and Francis’ turn to pay back his kindness.

“Okay, so we have the Bisquick, the eggs, the milk, and the butterscotch chips,” James said, setting the items on the counter as Francis stared forward sleepily. Maybe they should have pushed this off another day since Azari had been so damn determined to keep them both up last night. Not talking, oh no it was never talking with Azari it was always sex. Not that it was a bad thing but when you were getting up early to try and surprise the early riser a good night’s sleep beforehand was important.

“Are you awake enough to make the bacon?” James asked, looking at Francis. It took him two seconds longer than it should have to process that James had asked him a question. And, when it did process he just nodded. Usually, Francis was a verbal responder given his dad had the hearing of a two-hundred-year-old man who was eighty feet away from you at all times.

“I’m actually going to take that as a no.” James said wrapping an arm around Francis’ waist and guiding him over to the table, “Sit here and don’t make a sound,” James instructed. Francis, again, nodded. Only this time, when he finished nodding, he leaned forward and rested his head on the table. James looked at him for a moment, smiling, before turning around to look at the stuff on the counter.

“Okay so make the batter first. No, start the bacon first.” He said before walking over to the sink and washing his hands. James really wished Francis was more help since he seemed to burn anything he touched. But, it would be the thought that counted right? Hopefully, Azari would see it that way.

With his phone on the counter and a skillet on high on the stove, he set the bacon down to cook and turned away to make the pancake batter. Three minutes later, any dreams of surprising Azari were shattered as the smoke alarm went off.

Francis jumped up, looking around in shock as Azari came running out of the bedroom. James ripped the skillet of now burnt and slightly on fire bacon off the stove and threw it into the sink. He flipped on the water and steam flew into the air. Azari and Francis watched as James turned back to them sheepishly.

“What is going on?” Azari asked. “James, why are you in the kitchen?”

“Well, Francis and I were going to surprise you with breakfast but you wake up early and you kept us up late. So, Francis was too tired to help so he fell asleep at the table and I tried to make the bacon but that didn’t work. And, now your awake and Francis looks pissed and we have no bacon to eat for breakfast.” James explained very quickly.

“I’m not pissed,” Francis said, yawning as he walked over to make coffee. James watched him then looked at Azari who had started laughing.

“Why don’t we go out for breakfast today? And tonight, I will teach you how to make bacon James.” He said before walking over to James and kissing him softly. “Thank you. I love my surprise.” He said.

“Hey what about me?” Francis asked, coming up behind Azari and wrapping his arms around him. Azari smiled and turned into his embrace kissing Francis on the lips.

“Thank you, Francis, you were a big help.” He said. “Now, let’s go.”

“Once the coffee is done,” Francis said walking back over to the coffee. Azari and James shared a look but sat down at the table to wait anyways.


End file.
